This invention relates generally to basket assemblies, and, more particularly, to small, item basket assemblies for use in automatic washing machines.
Conventional dishwashing machines include a washing chamber in which upper and lower dishware racks are slidably mounted. Each rack is typically supported on side walls of the dishwasher and includes rollers for sliding movement between an extended position wherein the rack is substantially outside of the washing chamber and a retracted position wherein the rack is substantially inside the washing chamber. As dishware items are loaded and unloaded, the racks are moved to their extended positions for substantially unobstructed loading of items. The racks are lattice structures adapted for holding dishes, plates, cups, pots, pans and other dishware, cookware, and food storage containers while permitting water spray action for cleaning items in the racks. As at least some small items, such as bottle tops, lids, and measuring spoons, are too small for the racks to accommodate, a small item basket containing one or more compartments is typically attached to one of the racks to hold smaller items within the washing chamber.
Typically, users remove the small items basket when not in use and store under the sink or in a drawer. Removing the basket increases usable rack space. However, attaching and detaching the basket may be time consuming and awkward. Eliminating the need to remove the basket while not in use and increasing usable rack space during dishwasher operations are desirable features of a small items basket.